Expecting the Unexpected
by merylandrebafan
Summary: Sharon Raydor always knew what to expect, always had everthing under control, until the unexpected happened. Crack!fic


TITLE: Expecting The Unexpected

AUTHOR: merylandrebafan

RATING: M for language (rating subject to change)

FANDOM: Major Crimes/The Closer (That's right, I'm writing for a show that is not even out yet. let this be a hint to producers. Get Major Crimes on my screen NOW! (Because if you don't then crazy shit like this tends to happen ;-D))

PAIRING: Raydor/Flynn

DISCLAIMER: I'm only borrowing the characters for my enjoyment. All recognizable characters do not belong to me, because if they did….well….let your imagination run wild!

DISCLAIMER 2: CRACK!FIC the following consists of an implausible situation which will be fueled by a completely bullshit medical excuse that I hope is slightly convincing and will play in my favor. I have also taken a couple of liberties when it comes to Sharon's age (let's face it, Mary does NOT look 60 so this could work…)

A/N: So, I have not written a piece of fan fiction in quite a while. So, I apologize if I am a little rusty. This is my first attempt in this fandom, so…be gentle lol. It just seemed like on crazy thing or another has happened in my life lately, and I found myself largely uninspired to write, well, anything. However, I owe a huge thank you to SanctuaryGurl22 for giving me this deliciously cracky idea that I just could not ignore!

A/N 2: Thanks to SanctuaryGurl22 and MyCaptainRaydor for being my beta's! Any mistakes that they did not catch and ask me to fix are mine, and I apologize.

SUMMARY: Sharon Raydor was always prepared, always neat, until the unexpected happened.

Chapter 1: A Shocking Confrontation

Deputy-Chief Sharon Raydor, head of the Major Crimes division, sat inside her office with the blinds drawn.

Two months ago the federal law suit ended and she exposed the Chief of Police William Pope as the leak who was hanging Chief Johnson out to dry. Brenda Leigh Johnson left the LAPD after her name had been partially tainted and her father had fallen ill. Two months ago then Captain Sharon Raydor, head of the Force Investigation Division, got promoted not one rank higher, but two ranks higher as a thank you from the Mayor, and the LAPD for working to save their collective asses. She was made the head of The Major Crimes Division upon a surprising request left by Brenda herself. Two months ago this caused her to end her four month secret relationship with one Lieutenant Andrew Flynn, because he had become her immediate subordinate and she had worked her entire career to get to where she was now. Even if she did love him.

Two months ago, her Andy Flynn had stopped talking to her in anything other than a professional manner. He wouldn't have anything to do with her, because she had chosen her rulebook over him. Even though the hard truth was that they were beginning to have problems before her promotion. He seemed to have immediately gone out and gotten himself someone new, someone much younger. Well of course he had, he was Andy Flynn, and he acted as if their entire relationship hadn't meant a god-damned thing. Sharon recognized that what he had done hurt like hell, but was too damn proud to even admit to herself that she was jealous of the blonde with fake tits. She resolved long ago that when her husband left her she didn't need him or anyone else to take care of her. She didn't need Andy Flynn. She pushed their relationship into the far recesses of her mind and dove into her new job head first. Giving Major Crimes the make over the Mayor and the city had been looking for. She made the division more efficient, and obedient of the rules and regulations, which meant sending that dinosaur out in the bull pen and her ex-lover to three sensitivity training classes…each, and most assuredly separately.

Three days ago, after feeling like a truck had run over her for the past week and a half, Sharon Raydor went to see her doctor.

"_Ms. Raydor, we ran a full work up on you and you might want to prepare yourself because one test came back positive…"_

Sharon dropped her head to her desk as nausea began to overtake her and she remembered sitting in that horribly ill-fitting paper-gown that never covered one's ass properly (honestly, sometimes she wished Armani would lend their expertise to the medical world, and not just for the gowns, but for those tacky scrubs as well) as she received news that would change her life. Unshed tears had threatened to fall down her cheeks as for the first time in two months she allowed herself to think of her once relationship with Andy.

Over the past three days she had thought of a thousand different ways to try and give Andy the shocking news she had received. She had tried calling him several times that same day to no avail. She had even shown up at his house, hell-bent on making him listen to her, only to find him with his…._her_. Her biggest fear had become that he just wouldn't care what was happening after what she had done and that thought only added to the nausea in the pit of her stomach. She was Sharon Raydor; she was supposed to be tougher than all the shit she was starting to feel. That fact only fueled the anger, and the nausea inside of her as all of her calls from that past Friday, Saturday, and Sunday had been ignored.

But it was Monday now, and he sat just outside her office door. She could hear him arguing with Provenza about what was undoubtedly another stupid-ass bet over a Dodger's game and a pair of _skybox tickets_ of ALL things. Sharon rolled her eyes, stood up from her desk slowly and walked around to her door. If he was going to ignore her phone calls, and instead spend his time romping around with…whatever the fuck that bottled blonde was to him… then she was going to be forced to have this conversation with him in her office of all places. "Good God how utterly fucked up does that make this situation?" she whispered, took a deep breath and fought down the bile threatening to rise within her throat. She opened her office door and her eyes found him easily, naturally, even after two months of avoidance. "Lieutenant Flynn, I need to speak with you for a moment." She said in her best no-nonsense tone.

"Yes, Chief" Andy said. Sharon could detect the barely contained distain in his voice and it only served to fuel the anger and nausea, not that she let it show. She stood calmly and waited as he got up from his desk and moved into her office. Sharon shut the door and watched as he took a seat in front of her desk. Instead of walking to the other side Sharon decided to sit on the edge, and she ran her hand through her hair and attempted to calm her voice as she started to speak.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past three days Andy" she stated as calmly as she could manage.

"Sorry _chief_ but I've been busy." He said as he took a toothpick out of his pocket and put it in his mouth. Despite his tone, and overly obvious use of her rank, she could not help the smirk that graced her lips as she saw him twirl the toothpick around his mouth. Damn him, despite the anger she still found that particular habit of his so endearing, so… him, but fuck it….she was still angry.

"I'm sure you were very busy teaching your latest….what?...fuck buddy? How to spell her own name, but I have something very important I need to tell you" she said and he looked at her a sneered.

"Listen Sharon, save it. It's no use getting jealous now. We had a pre-existing relationship and I'm willing to bet that if we would have come forward with our relationship at the beginning of your promotion then there would have been no problem with us seeing each other, but as usual you chose your precious rule book over everything else. I don't want to hear you argue about hostile work situations, and I don't want to hear your excuses again. So, since I would rather not be put through yet another sensitivity training course, I will see myself out unless you have something job related to discuss with me _chief_!" During his rant he had gotten out of his chair, and wound up in her face.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous of a woman who goes through life co-dependent on a man? Who doesn't have a college degree? Listen Andy, you have an abnormally large ego if you think that after two months I would be pinning after you. I'm not the only one who ended things here; you gave up without a fucking fight. You left it like I was a simple fuck buddy who did no more than help to keep your bed warm. I mean, that must be it because you sure as hell didn't take very long to find someone else to have sex with. You were the one that never wanted our relationship to be out in the open in the first place. You were the one who was too scared to find out whether or not the proverbial shit would hit the fan. _You_ were too afraid of what people would think when they learned the place you wanted to be when your day ended was wrapped up in the tangled sheets of the frigid wicked witch's bed, safely nestled between her legs." Sharon didn't yell, in fact her voice became lower, and lower. Andy knew that the softer she talked the angrier she tended to be, and right now she was enraged.

"God damn it Sharon you act like I was ashamed of you, and you know that's not true! " he growled.

Sharon took a deep breath and remained as firm as she possibly could, and tried with all her might not to let her hurt show through. "Really? Then why wouldn't you hold my hand in public? What about the fact that you never took me out on an actual date? At least not anywhere too public that is. So you listen to me you pompous-ass. As usual you have gotten ahead of yourself and jumped to the conclusion that I suddenly decided to apologize, and quite obviously, you are beginning to experience delusions of grandeur if you think you are any better than me in any of this. I w…" before she could finish the rant she had begun, in truth it was beginning to lose steam anyways as she became more nauseous, Andy backed away from her, hearing the hurt creeping into her voice. He couldn't take anymore.

"If you will excuse me _chief_ I need to call my sponsor immediately." Andy said and headed for the door. This was not going the way Sharon had planned it at all. As Andy opened up the door and began to storm out Sharon made one last vein attempt.

"Andy I went to the doctor on Friday." Andy stopped once he was two steps out the door and turned. It was the first time he had ever heard her sound so scared, and broken. It made a lot of the anger he was feeling vanish. Sharon got up off of the desk too quickly and tried following him, but her nausea reared its ugly head ten-fold and she immediately ran towards the nearest trash can, which just happened to be Tao's. She barely got all of her hair out of the way before she threw her meager breakfast up. Everyone was immediately at her side as she finished and Andy appeared from out of nowhere with a wet paper towel for her to wipe her mouth with while Tao handed her a bottle of water. They helped her sit down in Tao's chair and the questions started flying.

"You said you went to the doctor, what's wrong?" Andy asked concerned, and suddenly worried.

"Is it the flu?" Buzz asked.

"Is it something life threatening?" Tao asked

"Are you alright?" Sanchez asked.

The questions kept coming, and her head was beginning to spin. She had just valiantly fought off the last wave of nausea when one last question was thrown at her from an uncharacteristically broken sounding Andy.

"Oh, God, is it cancer?" he asked.

The broken note in his voice caused her to look directly into his eyes. He knew about her mother, knew that she had died from breast cancer. He knew that six years ago she found a benign lump in her breast and had briefly feared she would suffer the same fate. He also knew that she got regular check-ups now.

Andy realized that all of this time he had been a complete idiot, as thoughts of a frail Sharon passed through his mind and frightened more than he ever imagined. He saw her hooked up to an I.V., her radiation treatment dripping from a bag to her arm. He saw a purple scarf that would hid her bald scalp from the world. Andy literally felt his heart clench.

Sharon saw everything written on his face and for the first time in her life, she spoke without considering exactly where she was and what she was about to say in front of everyone. She shook her head gently and smiled genuinely, but weakly. "No Andy, it's nothing like that. I'm…I'm …..pregnant, we are having a baby."

"Oh thank God! Wait did you say pregnant? Oh God, pr…preg….bab…how did thi…." Andy had begun hyperventilating and the next thing anyone knew, he had fallen to the floor in an unconscious heap.

For a moment everyone stood in shock, their mouths hanging open. Except for Sharon, who was immediately down beside Andy and trying to wake him up to no avail. "Pregnant? How in the world could YOU of all people be pregnant?" Provenza screeched as he grabbed Sharon's neglected bottle of water off of Tao's desk.

Sharon glared at him. "Obviously sex was involved, but since a woman hasn't even remotely looked your way since just before the dinosaurs were killed in the great ice age, I can see how you would have difficulty remembering that little piece of biology Lieutenant" she deadpanned and watched as he poured some of the bottle of water over Andy, and then slammed the bottle onto the desk in resentment.

Provenza glared at her, and muttered under his breath about how her ovaries should have shriveled up like a raisin and turned to dust by now. Thankfully for Provenza, she failed to hear him as her attention was turned back to Andy, who was waking up. She had a lot to talk to him about, but first she was in dire need of some mouth wash. She looked up, and in her line of vision stood Assistant Chief of Police Russell Taylor, his mouth agape.

"Double fucking shit, do I have a lot of explaining to do" Sharon thought to herself and grimaced…

TBC


End file.
